The Sweetest Infection
by ImagineBagginsDragon
Summary: After being trapped for more than a month and subjected to more than he would say, Will finally gets a task from his alpha to prove himself worthy enough.


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not and will not own these two lovers, nor do I own any of their comrades. I am simply at your disposal for the purpose of entertainment.

 _Warning: This is highly mature content. Reader discretion advised. This text features an Alpha/Omega relationship and an implication of mpreg. Don't like, don't read._

Wails and the jarring metallic clang of chains pierced the silence like a javelin, enough to easily occupy the chamber, no matter how large.

The primal howl of despair that the poor creature that lay betwixt the chains emitted was unmistakable; the cry of an unsated omega was difficult, no, nigh impossible, to feign.

The creature hadn't the faintest notion of how long he'd been in the prison, but that wasn't, surprisingly, the most pressing matter at hand.

The situation weighed upon him heavily as he strained at his steel fetters.

When a heat pursued longer than the average duration, the victim's body underwent moderate to severe physical changes in a last-ditch effort to attract an alpha in the vicinity.

It was a marvel what occurred when the heat was extended for weeks at a time past its expiration date; the chained male had dramatic muscle increase, his hips widened to possibly accommodate a large brood if the day ever came, his teeth elongated and curved into elegant points that mimicked vampirism.

He hadn't begun the heat with the knowledge that it would or even could last for weeks, as it had been about five weeks.

It had been artificially augmented every few days by the very alpha that had imprisoned him.

Because he had been in that state for such a long time, it was absolute torture to be near his dominant counterpart now.

He would ellicit a keening whine and make impressive ferocious efforts to tear the chains from the wall.

His lower half would be rendered useless, trembling and producing a mostly translucent slick from his neglected hole.

His alpha, whose name would send him already tumbling headfirst towards pleasured oblivion, would whisper promises into his ear. Filthy promises.

A scent broke the omega from his reverie.

It was Hannibal.

The musk of peaches and the slight bitterness of fear (not his, of course) ventured closer until the ever-suppliant submissive could see the owner.

"Good evening, Will."

Will's skin heated to about 102 Fahrenheit right off the bat.

"I've brought you dinner."

The omega whimpered, hips bucking slightly as he struggled to control himself.

He managed to form words. "Where's Chiyoh?" he asked, voice cracking with disuse, and husky from the nap he'd awakened from about 20 minutes prior.

Will usually only saw Hannibal whenever he had a syringe full of pheromones, and the quiet, determined Japanese woman was the one to routinely bring him sustenance.

"It's just me, now, Will. She's gone."

Will ignored the implication. "Is there anything else for me?"

Hannibal smirked, and tilted Will's chin upwards to him. "There can be."

Will's breath hitched, naked chest beginning to heave with anticipation.

"What do I have to do?"

Hannibal had made it clear to him before that he would have to earn their intimacy, but hadn't elaborated.

Will knew fully well that he was being tortured, humiliated, manipulated, and made to beg like a dog, but he couldn't care less.

He just wanted, with every fiber of his being, to be bred.

"I would like you to kill someone for me," the alpha deadpanned.

Will's face kept characteristically blank. "That shouldn't be hard to achieve."

Without his notice he began leaking again, steadily, and quickly soaked his sweatpants.

His body betrayed his vigor and powerful lust that lurked just beneath his aloof façade.

"Aren't you going to ask me who it is?" Hannibal asked, lips quirked with mirth.

"I assumed you wouldn't leave me to my own devices to decide on someone."

"You assumed incorrectly, actually. You cannot convince me that there is no one on Earth that deserves to die in a horrible fashion, at least in your eyes," Hannibal replied, stroking Will's cheek with his thumb.

"Being timed won't do my design any favors," Will managed dryly.

"Do what you will, but this is your task. You can create your design when we aren't so pressed for time."

Will's sweatpants began to drip on the floor.

His thoughts became muddled, his eyes rolled back and his head lolled, and Hannibal knew he was losing him, so he gripped Will's shoulders hard enough to cause sprawling bruises.

The food skittered across the floor, making Hannibal's brow furrow, but the man he held was more important.

"Will, Will! I need you to listen. This is harming me just as much as it does you. The faster you accomplish this, the faster I will set you free. Understood?"

"Uuungh..." Will slurred inelegantly, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

Hannibal held a key in front of Will's eyes, whose pupils had long since been distended a ludicrous amount, then he inserted the key in the lock that rested on his wrist.

"Will, do you know what you have to do?"

"Yeehhhnn..." the omega brayed like an infant goat.

And the alpha swept away, leaving behind a shell of what once was the FBI's most intelligent empath.

It took Will four hours to recover from Hannibal's presence.

When he surfaced from his stupor, mildly alert, he found that he could free himself from his chains.

Not only that, but the door was open.

Like a polar bear trapped underwater under ice finding a flaw, Will shrugged off his heavy bondage, the silver reflecting the moonlight that filtered in and falling to the ground with twin clangs.

Then he bolted from the room that had been almost everything he knew for about five or six weeks.

He manoevred through the darkened manor with practiced ease, from when Chiyoh would take him to a special room to fence and thus get exercise.

He emerged and tore through the night with unrestrained feverish fervor that rivaled a wolf's.

He swarmed through the woods, deciding instantaneously that he would take no particular path, and that he would keep on until he found a suitable victim.

He found after running for a time, that he was irrevocably lost.

He realized this with some indifference, and kept on until in the distance Will could see the gleam of headlights appear, brighten, darken, and disappear in that order.

A highway.

Will found that too distasteful. Hannibal's hunting grounds varied, but the highway was a strict no-go because it was too conspicuous.

So, half-naked, clothed in soiled sweatpants, and excreting the worst heat that none else could hold a candle to, he hitched a ride with an elderly alpha who wasn't affected by such.

There were no questions asked from the driver, just the occasional intrigued sidelong glance due to the curious circumstances.

He was friendly enough, and wasn't what Will was looking for, so he was genuinely grateful to him when the old man dropped him off at the park.

This was ideal, because Will's alpha was a connoisseur of human meat and thus demanded that his food be in excellent condition.

So Will watched, enraptured, from his impressive vantage point, as a muscular man ran past.

He met Hannibal's standards, which consisted of no victims too fat, or too skinny; too much fat taints the meat, and to little fat damages the lack thereof.

The man had expected a quiet night, and most certainly didn't expect to see Will emerge like a beast from Hell and attack him, but unfortunately for him, that is precisely what happened.

The fellow put up quite a bit of a fight.

He squawked from underneath Will and struggled to pin the empath down, but his adrenaline wouldn't allow its owner to be overpowered, and so they rolled across the grass, punching and scratching each other (mostly on Will's end) before the omega got the upper hand and caught the man's arms and sat upon one, forcefully seeing to it that it could not and would not move.

Then, in a fit of rage and glee he snapped the alpha's arm and then one of his legs methodically.

The man howled in anguish, emitted a bitter fear pheromone, and promptly fell unconscious.

Will scrutinized him, nudging him with a bare foot before deciding that not only would he not wake, but he also wouldn't corrupt the meat with his irrelevant feelings.

He stood a moment, catching his breath, muscled torso rising and falling heavily, his lungs hard at work beneath.

Then he bent and lifted the man, hefting him over a shoulder.

Then, as if on cue, a phone that he didn't know he possessed rang.

He unceremoniously dumped the victim on the ground, dug through his pockets, and answered the call after retrieving the cell.

"Well done. There will be a car waiting."

Will whimpered, but punched the 'end call' button before Hannibal heard.

He shuddered to think of the mindless mess he'd become in front of his alpha.

He smirked as he picked the unfortunate man from the ground again due to Hannibal's need for theatrics.

Will prowled victoriously back through the park, his prize in tow, and found the vehicle that Hannibal spoke of.

There was no driver, but it smelled like his alpha and Will felt the liquid run down his thighs, hot and soaking.

He whined with sudden and violent need, gripping onto the car door with a groan.

Then he breathed deeply, and placed the man in the back.

The ride over was one of the worst experiences Will ever had, hands down. Hannibal's lingering scent was driving him absolutely insane.

He was ruining the seat with his arousal, quivering and sweating, and his mind threatened to go blank, especially in intersections.

Despite all that, he made it, in the loosest terms.

As he carried the body towards the manor (he'd only made it to the end of the very long driveway), he saw Hannibal's silhouette.

"Bring him here."

Will looked up at those words, pupils beginning to swell like twin black holes. "I didn't kill him."

"No, but you wanted to surprise me. You do not pass with flying colors, but an A for effort, no?"

Will just couldn't stand the constant dancing around the inevitable.

He wanted to be ravaged, to be drilled like a jackhammer and plowed harder than a snowplow, to put it ineloquently.

He dropped the body and rocketed to his alpha, tearing away the already-ruined sweatpants.

Hannibal took off in a run towards him, and Will's heart sang.

He vaulted towards him, the man who had imprisoned him, and sunk his teeth into Hannibal's neck, the path of his canines made easier by the points.

Hannibal, already mostly naked as well, snarled and thrust sharply into Will's pelvis, forcing a strangled cry from the omega, and Will retracted his mouth, dripping blood.

Will, in a performance of his exquisite flexibility, flipped himself into doing a handstand and wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist.

The alpha knew instantly what to do.

At the end of it all, the manor was chaotic and rife with destruction.

Bookshelves were toppled, a refrigerator was unhooked from the wall and yanked onto the floor, chairs were shattered, cabinets upset, humanoid-shaped holes in walls, and throughout the entire place was a suspicious trail of fluids.


End file.
